Uzumaki Kushina's OTHER Original Jutsu
by midnathething
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina made one Jutsu other than the Chakra Chains before she died, but it was strange, no matter who was asked almost no one in Konoha was willing to speak about the 'Vanish the Clothing Jutsu' or the market incident in the years following the invasion of Uzushiogakure.


**Authors Note: This is something that wormed it's way into my head while I was trying to write two other stories, so I want to apologize if it seems kind of rough around the edges. **

**I still don't own Naruto.**

**-Midnathething**

While anyone who knew Minato or Kushina knew they were dating, and a few people knew that the two had gotten married, surprisingly few people knew about Kushina's childhood crush. It may have been because as Mikoto put it, it was _really_ creepy, or it may have been because Kushina kept people from talking about it with death threats, but either way the result was the same.

Only six people ever knew about her secret crush from her childhood, and at the time of her death one was a missing ninja, two were believed dead, one was a ball of issues, one was Minato, and one was Mikoto, her best friend.

Only three people were believed to have lived after Kushina's death with the knowledge that when she had been young, Uzumaki Kushina had had a crush on Orochimaru of the Sannin.

. . .

It was a well known fact that Uzumaki were crazy and Kushina was believed to be _extra_ crazy for having Uchiha Mikoto as a best friend, but that didn't stop said Uchiha from calling her crazy when Kushina revealed her plans to make a 'vanish the clothes jutsu'.

"What's crazy about it Mikoto? All it does is vanish a person's clothing, it's not like it turns them inside out or anything! Grandpa had a seal for that..." Kushina argued, pouting.

"Right... While it's very... _interesting_ that your grandfather had a seal to turn people inside out, and I'm very glad you haven't learnt to make said seal or made a jutsu to do that," Mikoto groaned when Kushina hummed thoughtfully and scribbled something in a notebook, "I still think making a jutsu to vanish people's clothing is creepy, wrong, and impractical."

"But Mikoto, naked Orochi-Chan!" Kushina countered, falling backwards with a over-dramatic sigh. The redheads eyes glazed over as she entered some sort of fantasy Mikoto was certain she wanted nothing to do with.

"Yeah, Kushina that's _really_ creepy. I guess I can help you though, but you'll owe me one."

"Great! Naked Oro-Chan here I come!"

"Why did I agree to this...?"

. . .

Kushina fell over with an exhausted groan. "Explain to me again how Genjutsu-ing me repeatedly is going to help me?"

Mikoto, who had fallen over a while ago sighed and took a deep breath. "Being able to detect and dispel Genjutsu... Means you have a better grip on reality... It'll make things easier to break and bend to or with your will." She waved her had around vaguely.

"Oh... But I wanna jutsu to disappear... To dispel... To make clothing... That's it!" Kushina shot into a sitting position.

"Wha's it?"

"I'll make a jutsu to dispel clothing the same way someone would dispel a Genjutsu! Mikoto you're a genius!" Kushina shouted, jumping to her feet.

"... That's nice... I think I'm going to take a nap now..." Mikoto said, snoring lightly seconds after she'd finished her sentence.

Kushina hadn't even heard her.

. . .

Kushina paced, scribbling in her notebook every few seconds and humming thoughtfully every now and then. She was so focused on her work she was nearly completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

She was so focused she didn't realize Namikaze Minato was nearby until she'd ran into him.

"Whoa, um, hi Kushina. Are you okay?" The blond offered his hand in a silent 'please let me help you up'.

" 'M fine, doing a jutsu thing." The redhead answered, waving her hand in his direction as she picked up her notebook and pen.

The blond grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"None of your business pretty boy, but thanks for helping me up."

Even after Kushina had left people would say Minato had practically been glowing.

"She called me pretty..."

. . .

Three days later, during which Kushina hadn't gotten a single hour of sleep, the Uzumaki was in the market place cackling silently to herself. According to the records she'd obtained by stalk- following Orochimaru, the Sannin would be in the marketplace shopping.

When she spotted her target she nearly squealed. Nearly. Kunoichi didn't squeal. The Uzumaki silently followed the Sannin until she had a clear view of the ninja, then, after clearing her throat and gathering a large amount of Chakra, she shouted "Kai!"

The effect was immediate. People for a three-block radius were suddenly naked, people were screaming, ninja's weapons were falling to the ground, no longer being held in place by their clothing, Orochimaru was gone.

Kushina was fairly certain that that wasn't what had been supposed to happen.

"Oops..." She said quietly, giggling nervously.

On the bright side, she couldn't help thinking, at least the creepy pervert Sannin hadn't been there.


End file.
